Linear ethylene polymers, particularly linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) are widely used commercially in films. The films are conventionally prepared by blown film extrusion and have generally good properties but often exhibit undesirably low stiffness for some uses and have marginal machine direction tear and puncture tear propagation characteristics. U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,912, which is incorporated by reference, discloses the use of polystyrene or poly(para-methylstyrene) to improve tear strength. It was subsequently found that the addition of polystyrene resin also improved the blocking characteristics and reduced the splittiness as measured by machine direction puncture propogation of the film making it particularly suitable for bags and the like. This invention is based on the observation that better blocking characteristics than obtained with polystyrene addition can be achieved using an impact polystyrene or impact poly(para-methylstyrene) resin while largely retaining the other important physical properties of the film, especially reduced splittiness.